Taonia
Taonia is one of the many kingdoms of Solaria and one of the Triad Kingdoms, with its Spirit being Aramis. Throughout Part 1 of Kingdom Spirits Chronicles, Lissa's father is the King of Taonia, with Lissa being the heir to the throne. Sometime during the timeskip, the King is killed in an "accident" out at sea, leaving Lissa to take up the position as Queen of the Throne, with Part II of the game starting with Lissa's coronation. Taonia is in the North Western region of Solaria, in between the Taonia Desert and Silvatica. On Taonia's northern borders lies the sea. Taonia's Capital City is Lia Candia, where the Castle resides. History The Solarian Empire split into many different kingdoms, sometime during Celeste's Time when she lived out her Mortal Life to better understand humans, as she and her followers deemed a single ruler unfit to rule such a giant area. Taonia was one of the many kingdoms that the Empire split into. After Celeste passed on in her Mortal Life, she resumed her status as the Goddess of Balance and granted Blessings to three kingdoms, allowing her three adoptive sisters who were Spirits to choose a kingdom to go to. While the real Spirits stayed in the Spirit World, projections/copies of themselves would be given to the three kingdoms, one spirit for each kingdom that they picked. Aramis picked Taonia and anyone with the Taonian Bloodline has access to enhanced aura abilities and can activate the Mark of Taonia at some point in their lives, which grants the User specific abilities, such as summoning Aramis and allowing Aramis to use her abilities. Taonia was always a kingdom that worshipped Celeste deeply. It greatly valued the Triad and had very strong ties to Thet and Cordelia, having many shrines dedicated to Celeste and with people constantly praying to the Holy Goddess. After Rai's great grandfather tried to take over Taonia with Porthos by taking a lot of its land and cutting off a lot of economic ties, Taonia was in a huge crisis, as it almost failed as a kingdom after it was so decimated economically and in terms of destruction. A lot of its land became colonies for Thet and since then, it cut off all ties with the Triad and it became more of an isolated kingdom, only communicating with some other kingdoms through trade. Since then, Taonia wanted revenge against Thet and began to focus on strengthening itself for revenge. Because of Thet's invasion and other unnamed parts of dark Taonian history, all civilians are required to train in the Taonian Desert, on the principle that only the strong will survive. Taonia, fortunately, was able to get out of crisis faster than expected, thanks to its trade networks. However, it was unknown at this time that it was because of the new King of Thet's intervention, as Rai's great grandfather passed away after the expansion, and Rai's grandfather secretly manipulated the trade networks to bring Taonia back to glory. At some point around the Great War, Taonia allied with other forces for the first time, with Dalmasca, Zeflea, the Tetra, and Thet Rebels for revenge against Thet. However, Taonia was kept out of the loop of the Tetra's true intentions and was simply another allied force that wanted to take Thet down and Taonia wasn't exactly treated very well in the enemy's "alliance". Taonia was a major threat to the Solarian Alliance, because of Lissa de Taonia, Aramis, and the princess's skill at gathering information, followed by the very cruel methods of battling, such as pouring fuel on the battlefield to set the place ablaze. On the enemy side, Starla de Cordelia and the party were a major threat to them, and Taonia focused on trying to assassinate the princess of Cordelia. After the party manages to defeat Lissa and her Court, they try to reason with her and Taonia, due to the Tetra and the fact that the three kingdoms had deep relations with each other in the past. They manage to bring her back to Thet Castle, where the King and Queen of Thet explained the truth behind Thet's intervention with economic ties for Taonia to restore it back to power. Because of Taonia's deep beliefs in Celeste, and the fact that their Holy Goddess was the one who created the Triad in the first place as a symbol of peace, Taonia reconsidered their association with the enemies. Combined with their beliefs in Celeste, the rapid prosperity with Taonia's economy, and the promise of the King of Thet to aid Taonia's troops with supplies and medics. Although the King and Lissa are both still suspicious, they promise to keep their word and if Thet doesn't keep their promises, they will not side with them. Lissa meets with her Court soon after, explaining how she doesn't want Aramis to potentially clash with Athos and Porthos and the fact that their "allies" were not to be trusted. In the Battle of the Bridge, Taonia played a very large role in allowing the Solarian Alliance to win, gaining their trust. The Taonian forces are seen again throughout the rest of the war and it is shown with Lissa's interaction with Lysandre for the first time since her defection, that they clearly weren't allies at all. In order to prepare for the final battle against the Tetra and the other enemies, Lissa allows the party to come to Taonia to train with her in the Taonia Desert and to teach Starla and Rai about Athos and Porthos, explaining how she became so powerful because of her training. When the party arrives at Taonia for the first time, the citizens are shown to be afraid, but thanks to Lissa's reassurance, they accept them and the party succeeds in training in the Desert and Starla and Rai meet Celeste for the first time after praying to her and receiving the ability to summon. Taonia remains as an ally to the Solarian Alliance and plays a part in the final battle. They join the Solarian Alliance and ultimately reunite with the Triad, continuing it as a symbol of peace. In Part II, King Taonia dies in an accident out at sea, leaving Lissa to become Queen and the party reunites again after two years at Lissa's Coronation. Taonia has improved greatly in relations to the other kingdoms, as it is no longer isolated, but is still in debt from the Great War. Sometime before Lissa's Coronation, Silvatica allied itself with Taonia, and it was revealed that Lissa had no say in the matter after the King's death, as Silvatica helped Taonia out of the debt and the retainers signed the deals with the kingdom. After Sevinnon attacks Kadelatha and Leriann comes to its aid, Taonia also steps in to help Kadelatha and Leriann and the three kingdoms end up working with Silvatica to fight Sevinnon and the Myriad. Eventually, everyone realizes that Silvatica has been manipulating them all along and they temporary work with Silvatica in order to take down Sevinnon first. Later on, it's shown multiple times that the Myriad has been trying to assassinate Lissa and they were the ones who murdered Lissa's father, making it look like an accident. Eventually, after taking down Sevinnon, Lissa gets captured by the Myriad, thanks to Eden Lutus and almost gets killed with Aramis extracted out of her in the process, as the Myriad wishes to use Aramis to obtain the other two spirits and to take over Taonia's throne, after uprooting the Bloodline. Fortunately, this doesn't happen, after Eden ultimately decides once and for all to side with the party and saves Lissa. Soon after, the party is alerted by Prince Raven, Lissa's younger brother, about how Silvatica has attacked Taonia. The party manages to return to Taonia and Lissa is able to get the Solarian Alliance to help her, as they all realize that Silvatica has manipulated them all along, ultimately revoking the Solarian Alliance and starting a war against Silvatica, after Lissa's speech. Taonia gets saved and rebuilt, fortunately, and it plays a large role in the Alliance's new army to fight their enemy. The Alliance succeeds, thanks to the party and Taonia continues as part of the Triad and as a prosperous kingdom, with Lissa taking advice from Lysandre and other rulers to maintain her kingdom. Mark of Taonia Celeste mentions that since she bestowed the powers of her sisters onto the Bloodlines that they chose, making everyone born into the bloodlines from then on to be born with part of the Spiritual Power. The Mark of Taonia activates for the first time based on skill level and amount of aura control and once activated the first time, can be used anytime at will, as long as the User has enough aura to power it. Interestingly, people in the Taonian Bloodline tend to activate their Markings far earlier than the others, as both Lissa and Raven activated it at a very young age, around their early teenage years, which is most likely correlated with Taonians and their strict training in the Desert and prayers to Celeste. When Lissa uses her Mark of Taonia, the symbol appears on her left wrist. However, it is unknown if anyone else with the Taonian has the exact same effect on their appearance. Known Mark of Taonia Abilities * Telepathy- Can potentially communicate to massive amounts of people at once at different locations at various distances, as seen with Lissa in Part II * Teleportation- Lissa is shown to be able to do so a few times * Disguise/Illusion * Boosting Elemental aura * Summoning Aramis * Aramis fusing with a weapon Known Citizens of Taonia * Lissa * King of Taonia * Raven of Taonia * Queen of Taonia (Deceased when Lissa was younger.) * Jet * Ivan * Krystal Key Places * Taonia Castle * Taonia Chapel * Taonia Desert * Kovine Forest * Hot Springs Trivia * Taonia appears to use Griffons as mounts, just like how Leriann uses Wyverns * Taonia arguably has the darkest history of all the kingdoms of Solaria, although much of what happened prior to the story not mentioned. It was invaded by Thet, had half of its kingdom conquered, the King was murdered by the Myriad, the Myriad tried to assassinate Lissa multiple times, Lissa almost got Aramis extracted out of her and was almost murdered, and Taonia got invaded by Silvatica. Because of its dark history, people have adopted the belief that only the strong survive and everyone is required to be able to defend his or herself, after being trained in the Desert. * Taonia was the first case in the Triad where the monarch was murdered and one of the Triad members had to take the position * Like Thet, it's unknown whether or not the spouse of the heir has to be royalty. It does not seem to be, as mentioned in some Pair Up Scenarios where Lissa mentions finding a spouse and the party members mention some of the single ones in their party.